


Elastic Heart

by theblackagenda



Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Crying, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Gay Male Character, High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, Nightmares, Original Characters that I took from other fandoms, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackagenda/pseuds/theblackagenda
Summary: Ravi can't remember when his life started to feel like a big empty room with dark walls and no windows. Like he's sitting in the middle of the room searching for a way out or for any sign of life, and screaming at the top of his lungs only to be greeted with silence. The room feels like it's compressing him from all sides, willing him to explode. He want's to escape. He wants out. He wants to be gone.He wants it all to end.TRIGGER ALERT! (Under Hiatus and Construction)





	1. Fallen Apart

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this posted on fanfiction, but I wrote it in 2015 (I think) and my writing has changed significantly since then, so going back and editing this was not fun. But it needed to be done. Anyway enjoy!

 

Ravi can’t remember when his life started to feel like a big empty room with dark walls and no windows. Like he’s sitting in the middle of the room searching for a way out or for any sign of life, and screaming at the top of his lungs only to be greeted with silence. The room feels like it’s compressing him from all sides, willing him to explode. Every day that goes by, the walls get darker and the screams lessen as Ravi accepts the darkness as it grows stronger and stronger. He knows that one day he will happily give into the darkness completely and finally be rid of the room that mirrors the hell that’s called his life.

Ravi didn’t always feel this way. He didn’t always feel like he was drowning in his own thoughts and mental wounds. He didn’t always feel like his heart was an over stretched rubber band, ready to snap at any moment. He can faintly remember a time when positivity filled his veins like the cold rush of heroine. He used to have this bright smile that filled even the darkest of days with hope and optimism. He used to be a naïve child filled with wonder and joy, sending love in all directions for everyone to receive, and only seeing the good in everything. There wasn’t a lick of darkness in him.

That person seems like a stranger to Ravi now, someone far out of his reach. That person has probably disappeared, and vanished completely from existence, leaving behind a corpse of what he used to be.

Ravi takes his blade and drags it across his forearm, in the middle of both old and new scars. The scars decorate his left arm like a billion tattoos, carelessly craved into his skin. He used to cry as he did this, not because of the pain caused by the cuts but because of the pain that pushed him to that point. Now, Ravi feels nothing as he vandalizes his arm with the bloody lines. He allows himself to go numb, void of all feeling.  

At school Ravi is everyone’s personal punching bag. Ravi can’t think of a soul in his school who hasn’t bullied and belittled him at least once. As soon as he would walk through the school doors, he would be in danger of various forms of pain and humiliation. He would be shoved to the floor and stepped on like a chewed-up piece of gum. He would get beat up by the jocks that roamed the halls, hungry for prey. He would get called names and get teased about every aspect of his being.

Ravi can hear their voices echoing in his head.

_What a waste of space!_

_Get out of the way ugly fag!_

_The terrorist is back! Get out before he bombs us!_

_Shouldn’t you like be working in Dunkin’ Donuts?_

_Honestly the people in Bird Box probably killed themselves because they looked at you!_

_You’re such a loser. What kind of person has a lizard as a friend?_

_Why don’t you just hope on a plane and fly back to India where you belong?_

_Oh wait, he can’t because he’s not allowed to board planes!_

_Even your own parents didn’t love you!_

Their voices ring through his head like the echoes of lost souls.

The bullying didn’t bother him when he first started Walden Academy. He was able to brush it off because of how much confidence he held on to. The euphoria he felt because he finally had a family made him push forward, and gave him a false hope of being accepted. But it doesn’t take long for that confidence to be crushed, leaving you raw to what you really are, and for the euphoria to wear away and leave you completely hallow.

He barely escapes the ridicule when he gets home. When he first arrived in with the Ross’, he felt utterly blessed to have been adopted by such a loving family and to have such wonderful siblings. They were all so warm and welcoming, and immediately treated him like family. He felt happier than he had ever been. Lately, he’s felt less welcome in the family, and more like an outsider living with strangers. His siblings treat him like a second class citizen most of the time, making fun of his social status, his love for reptiles, his accent, and his every move whenever they got the chance. Emma completely ignores him except for when she rubs in his face how much of a nobody he is, with nobody to spend time with. Zuri abuses him whenever she pleases, and laughs as she does so. And Luke, who is supposed to be a role model as Ravi’s big brother, constantly reminds him of his lack of friends and how pathetic it must be to sit at lunch by himself. Luke takes pride in demeaning Ravi about how weak he is, and how sad it is to only have a lizard to keep you company.

He feels like a speck of dirt compared to three gorgeous diamonds.

Ravi stares at the many cuts on his arm as the slight sting of pain traveled through his nerves. That sting was nothing compared to the thundering pain he felt inside. He turns at the sound of Mrs. Kipling hissing and nudging at her food bowl, a clear sign that she’s hungry. Ravi hides the blade in a small hole at the bottom of his bathtub (the hiding spot he made himself) and rolls down the sleeves of his hoodie. The sleeves conceal his arms and the cuts fully. Nobody seems to notice that he only ever wears hoodies now, in an attempt to keep his burdens hidden.

He leaves his room and slowly descends the stairs and makes his way into the kitchen. He hopes that Bertram remembered to pick up the frog legs he requested for Mrs. Kipling’s dinner.

He stops his journey to the kitchen as he hears hushed giggles on the other side of the door, along with something that sounded like some sort of television show. He siblings are clearly laughing at something, probably something YouTube related, but are trying not to get caught doing so. _That’s odd_. Ravi furrows his brows as he pushes through the kitchen door.

As soon as Ravi enters the kitchen, he sees his siblings huddled around what looks to be Luke’s iPad. They all immediately stop laughing and jump apart when Ravi enters, visibly trying to stifle their laughter. It’s as if they’re trying to hide some sort of practical joke that he’s not supposed to know about as their demeanor change when they see him. He eyes them as he slowly walks towards them.

“What were you guys laughing at?” He asks cautiously.

“Nothing!” Zuri replies quickly, failing to appear as casual. Her cheeks are red, probably from the excessive laughing, and her eyes are slightly watery. Ravi has an inkling that she and the rest of his siblings will start cackling like a hyena as soon as he leaves the kitchen. He presses on anyway.  

“Why did you guys stop laughing when I walked in?” Ravi says.

It must be obvious that Ravi knows whatever they were laughing at must be related to him, because moments later Luke gives in. He looks between Emma and Zuri before bursting out in excitement. “Okay you have _got_ to come see this! It’s hilarious, I promise!” He energetically motions Ravi over to the tablet. Ravi slowly moves into the space between Luke and Emma, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to leave immediately. The pit in his stomach grows wider, and he swallows past the lump in his.

Luke taps something on the tablet and a video starts playing. The beginning title pops up saying, **The Walden Academy Basketball Team presents: The Nerd Chronicles.** It opens up to a very badly drawn cartoon version of their school with cheesy background music, and fades to a cartoon version of the school hall. Equally badly drawn students are animated to walk through the halls. Very badly animated, might I add.

The camera zooms to focus on a small male cartoon character dressed in what looks to be an ugly Indian sari, draped across the small boy in all the wrong ways. The character has hair much like how Ravi used to style his hair when he was younger, and awkwardly walks carrying a huge stack of books. Ravi furrows his brows, not completely understanding what’s going on, or where the video is going. _Is that supposed to be me?_

Then the character speaks. “Look at me!” It says in a very high pitch, mock Indian accent. “I’m Ravi Ross. I’m the biggest loser this world has ever seen and I can talk to lizards!” What looks like a small dinosaur type of thing appears next to the characters feet. Ravi’s eyes widen as he feels a pang in his heart. He should have never left his room. “Who needs real friends when you have lizards to keep you company!” The animated lizard thing growls like Chewbacca. Emma, Zuri, and Luke start laughing, clutching at their stomachs at the ridiculous cartoon. Ravi feels his throat constricting, and tries to figure out why it there’s not enough oxygen in the room.

The animated Ravi continues to speak with a huge smile on his face. “I hope nothing happens today to ruin my life.” The character suddenly gasps as he trips over nothing, screaming as he tumbles dramatically into a garbage can. The scene shows other students laughing as the cartoon character pops his head out of the garbage with a banana peel on his head. His siblings burst into another fit hysterics at this. Ravi wants to leave, but his feet refuse to listen to his brain and move.

Another character, what looks to be a basketball player, suddenly appears next to the garbage can. “Why don’t you just leave America and go back to where you came from you little freak?”

The Ravi character looks angry as he hopes out of the garbage can. “You know what? I think I will! And I’m gonna take my lizard friends with me!” A stampede of miniature dinosaur lizard things follows the cartoon. There’s more laughter. Ravi grasps at his hoodie covered arms, the pain from the cuts he helping to numb his senses. His chest feels tight. He can feel himself moving further into that dark room with every second of the cartoon. But he doesn’t look away. He feels frozen in his spot, forced to take in the humiliation he’s not sure what he did to deserve.

The scene moves to a badly animated airport (typical) where the same Ravi character approaches the airport with what looks like a boarding pass in his hands. “One way flight to India please.” He says to the guy at the desk.

The guy looks at the character before gasping and yell, “Security! We have a terrorist on the loose trying to board a plane! Get him before he blows up this whole joint!”

The cartoon Ravi is suddenly tackled by what seems to be fifty different security guards. The character screams as he is dragged away from the scene in handcuffs. “No! Tell my lizards that I love them!” The scene fades away to closing credits followed by the words **The End**.

Ravi looks at his still laughing siblings, the hurt he feels clearly visible on his face. He clenches his arms harder, the embarrassment of it all pounding into him like a jackhammer. His siblings continue to laugh, completely unaware of the tears building up in Ravi’s eyes. He can’t even fathom what’s making them laugh at such an offensive video made to demean him. “You guys think that was funny?!” He doesn’t mean to yell, but he can’t control the volume of his voice. “That was humiliating!”

Their laughing begins to die down. “Relax Ravi.” Emma giggles. “It’s not that serious. It was just a little joke."

“It was more than a little joke!” Luke adds. He begins laughing harder.

Ravi shakes his head. He’s not surprised that they’re not sticking up for him, or even trying to spare his feelings. They never really have anyway. But it still hurts like a deep slash to his skin at how easily they would rather laugh in his face. “It’s not a little joke. And it’s not funny. Where did you even get that from? And who else saw it?”

“Probably the whole school. It was sent in a mass email or something. But dude, just calm down.” Ravi stares incredulously at Luke, wanting to wipe the smirk off his face. “It’s just a stupid video with some really bad animation.” Luke gets up and pushes the iPad towards Ravi. “Come on. Lemme show you how stupid it really is.”

Ravi steps away from Luke. Watching that video again is the last thing he’d want to do. “No Luke. Watching it once was enough.”

“No, come on man. I just wanna show you it’s not that serious.”

Ravi tries to shove Luke away. “Stop it Luke! I said no.”

Luke tries to give the Ipad to Ravi, only for Ravi to continue to push him away, trying his best not to shove to hard. The constant back and forth turns into bickering, with Luke persistent in getting Ravi to watch the video again with some twisted logic that he’ll feel better after watching it (how does that even make sense?).

Something in Ravi bursts, like a fire in his veins, and he suddenly feels the need to lash out at something. He’s not sure what it is, but he suddenly feels a flash of utter rage erupt in him. He’s not thinking straight when he pushes Luke’s arm so hard that the iPad flies out of Luke’s hand and lands on the floor. Glass shatters all over the kitchen tiles as the screen of the iPad breaks into tiny pieces.

Everything seems to pause as the Ross kids watch this happen in what feels like slow motion. Ravi’s eyes widen in disbelief of what he’s done. He doesn’t know what came over him to make him do such a thing. He’s never lashed out at other people before. He’s only ever done it to himself. He looks from the shattered tablet to Luke, who stands in complete shock. Realization probably hits him when he turns to look at Ravi with complete fury in his eyes.

“Look. At. What. You. _Did!_ ” He seethes, pointing at the mess on the floor.

Emma and Zuri look to each other in a panic and scurry out of the room, pretending to have been called by Jessie and leaving the two boys alone to deal with the problem.

Ravi feels at a loss for words. He clears his throat as he tries to speak. “Luke—”

“That tablet,” Luke interrupts him, stepping closer to him, “had my whole _life_ in it!” His eyes are filled with complete murder as he advances onto Ravi. “Apps, pictures, contacts, files! I had information on that tablet that I could’ve used to help me get in contact with my birth mom!” He doesn’t realize that he divulged more information than he ever wanted to in his rage. He looks to the floor at the mess that used to be his iPad. “And now it’s all gone.”

Ravi starts to breathe heavily. “Luke I am so sorry! I—”

“What is _wrong_ with you?!” Luke exclaims, causing Ravi to jump back. He begins pacing the kitchen floor in an angry rage. “Do you understand how expensive and priceless that thing was?! Do you understand how important that was to me?! You ruined it!”

“Luke it was an accident—”

“No, _you’re_ the one that’s an accident! God, why do you have to ruin _everything_?” Luke is practically screaming at this point. “You ruin my iPad. You ruin my confidence. You ruin my reputation being a fucking loser.” Ravi flinches at Luke’s words. He isn’t saying much, but his words hit Ravi like cold, hard bullets. “You ruined this whole family! Life was so much easier and _better_ before you arrived!”

Ravi’s clenching his arms so hard at this point he’s sure he’s left a bruise. He’s breaking on the inside, but does his best to speak anyway. “You don’t mean that.”

Luke kicks a piece of the tablet and it slides across the kitchen floor. “You want to know the truth? Everything was fine until you came along and ruined our whole family dynamic. We were a completely normal and happy family until mom and dad brought home the weird kid from India and forced us to be friendly to him. We would have been better off if they sent you back like we all wanted.” Luke’s finally words do the job of snapping his already over stretched heart, damaging it’s elasticity. “I wish you were never adopted!”

Ravi stares at Luke. He stares at the anger in his brothers eyes, anger that he caused him to have. His eyes travel to Luke’s balled up fists, knuckles turning white from being clenched so hard for so long. He stares at the shattered pieces on the floor, and he can’t help but to see it as the mess he caused in the family, and as the mess his life has been. His chest feels heavy, as if an anchor is weighing him down into the floor, deeper into the dark room leaving him without escape. He sinks so far that he is barely aware of Jessie bursting into the kitchen in response to the chaos that went on. He is only aware of his feet caring him as fast as possible to his room.

“What is going on here?!” Jessie exclaims as Ravi leaves the kitchen. “Can’t I leave you kids alone for more than five minutes without a war breaking loose?!” She becomes aware of the glass shards on the floor after stepping on one, and her irritation heightens. “Luke what did you do?”

Luke lifts his hands up in a ‘don’t look at me’ manner. “I didn’t do anything! Ravi pushed me and made me drop my iPad!”

Jessie sighs. “Luke that is only a material thing. I thought I told you kids—”

“Jessie this time is different!” Luke says, anger washing away and instead being replaced by anguish as he falls into one of the empty seats. “I had a lot of important things on my iPad that I needed! It had my whole life on it.” He runs a hand through his hair. “And now it’s gone. Forever.”

Jessie rolls her eyes. “Quit being dramatic Luke. I have everything you guys do backed up so you can access it from multiple devices, and in the event of something being damaged, you can still get everything back. Literally nothing is gone.”

Luke visibly perks up at this information, sitting up in his seat. “Seriously?”

Jessie nods. “Yeah. You can access it from any tablet, phone or computer for that matter. That’s how technology works nowadays. Ever heard of an iCloud drive?”

A smile takes over Luke’s face, as if nothing ever happened. “That’s great! That’s _amazing_ actually! Thanks Jessie!”

He gets up to walk away from the scene when Jessie stops him. “Not so fast.” She pushes him back by his forehead. “I heard everything that you said to Ravi, and none of that was okay. How could you say things like that to him? He’s your brother. Siblings don’t treat each other like that.”

Luke sighs, guiltily. “I’m sorry Jessie. I never meant any of it. I was just angry and word vomit came out. But I swear I didn’t mean it.” He knows what he said to Ravi was wrong as soon as it left his mouth, but he was too blinded by his own rage to stop himself from saying it.

“That’s no excuse for saying what you said.” Jessie scolds him. “You really hurt his feelings Luke. He looks up to you as his older brother, and saying things like that could really damage your relationship with him.”

“I know. I’m really sorry.” Luke mumbles.

Jessie shakes her head. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. You need to go upstairs and apologize to your brother. And hope that he forgives you because I sure wouldn’t.” Luke sheepishly nods. “Now, I have a dentist appointment soon and I have to go to Staten Island to pick up a package from your parents. Bertram is in charge while I’m gone, so please don’t do anything to maim each other. I’ll be back soon, but in the meantime, go apologize to Ravi.” She turns to leave but stops and points at the mess on the floor. “And clean this up while you’re at it.”

She walks out, leaving Luke to figure out how exactly he’s going to make it up to Ravi. Sure, he needs to apologize but that doesn’t seem like enough, especially since he said some fucked up stuff to his brother. On top of that, he’s really not good at apologies. Especially when he’s done something as bad as tell his adoptive brother that he wishes he wasn’t a part of the family. Which isn’t even true! He doesn’t even know why something like that would even leave his mouth!

Luke sighs. He’ll have to just suck it up and figure it out. He doesn’t even know if Ravi will accept the apology, or Luke deserves forgiveness. But he has to try anyway. He’s about to head to Ravi’s room when a notification on his phone causes him to stop. He looks at it and gasp. The new season for _Daredevil_ just dropped on Netflix, a season he’s been waiting for for _months_. Forgetting completely about his saddened brother and his desire to apologize, Luke dashes to the theater room, and hops onto one of the seats. Something in the back of his mind tells him to go find his brother, but he ignores it as he grabs the remote and Netflix loads. He’s going to apologize to Ravi. He’s just going to watch an episode of _Daredevil_ first.

It won’t hurt to indulge in one episode, right?

* * *

 

Ravi can’t remember the last time he cried so much. He didn’t even realize that his body could contain so much fluid. He can remember off a few break downs back at the orphanage in India, and the few times he cried while in America (mainly over minor things), but never was as bad as it is now. As soon as Ravi got to his room, the tears release from his eyes like a heavy flood after a rain storm. He presses his back against his closed door and slides to the floor, gripping his hair as he sobs violently. He bangs his head against the door, the pain from the impact barely phasing him as it was nothing compared to how damaged he felt. He bangs it a few more times, trying to relieve the inner pain.

It doesn’t help.

Over the past few years, he heard many harsh things, each one cut him deep. Each pulled at his heart, stretching it wider and wider. Each one toyed with him, daring him to reach his breaking point. But nothing hurt more than hearing the words spoken by his brother. Nothing hurt more than having Luke look him in his eyes and basically tell him he has no place in their family. His words were like sharp knives, sticking into him, waiting for him to bleed out. They caused his elastic heart to snap like a flimsy rubber band, unable to handle any more tension.

He never belonged in a place like this anyway, with such a perfect family in such a perfect world. He’s known that for years. He’s never belong in such an upscale New York penthouse, living the American dream. He doesn’t deserve to be with this family. He doesn’t deserve to be with any family.

He doesn’t feel like he deserves to be in this world anymore.

To tell the truth, Ravi has felt like that for a while now. He doesn’t feel like he belongs in this world that hates him for being able to live and breathe. He doesn’t feel like a wanted being here, more like a waste of a living being. He doesn’t feel the need to exist, or that he deserves to exist anymore. How can he? Nobody would care if he was gone anyway. He now knows that nobody wanted him in this family either. The Ross family would probably celebrate his removal from life, so than can go back to being happy and normal like that used to be.

No wonder his mother gave him up when she did. She was able to see the abomination he was, even when he was just a baby. She didn’t want him. For 10 years, nobody wanted him. And although he was miraculously adopted and was met with an illusion of love, he is still the unwanted abomination that arrived at the orphanage 15 years ago.

Another burst of rage courses through Ravi’s veins as he gets up and wreaks havoc in his neat room. Everything burning inside him tries to release itself as he tears through his room. The pillows and blankets on his well-made bed end up torn and thrown all around the room. The books and papers on his desk are flung about, hitting the ceiling and the wall and scattering the floor. Picture frames are broken, shoes are nearly broken. Random items end up flung in all directions until Ravi can barely hold himself up. He falls to his knees, clutching his stomach as heavy sobs ripe through his body.

He lies on the floor in exhaustion, sobbing for God knows how long. Hours probably. Nobody has bothered to check on him in that time. Figures. He never meant anything to them before, so why would they give a damn now? He ignores the hissing coming from Mrs. Kipling’s cage. He tries to think of his next move, even though thinking seems to be impossible at this point.

Truthfully, Ravi is done. He’s done feeling so vulnerable to everyone. He’s done being the joke of the school, and having everyone treat him like the worthless being he is. He’s done being in a family that despised him so much. He’s done feeling like he has no right to exist. He’s done choking under the suffocating feeling of loneliness and despair, and drowning in the mockery of others. He’s done sitting in that dark room, searching for a light that would never be there.

He is done with everything.

And he knows what he has to do.

Ravi sits up. The tears are still pouring out of him faster than the speed of light but he’s not sobbing anymore. He pulls his hoodie off and carelessly drops it on the floor. He takes a look at his arms, decorated with over a years worth of self-inflicted scars. He’s become invincible to the pain of them, which makes what he’s going to do so much easier.

Ravi stumbles into his bathroom. He locks the door behind him, fighting the urge to break the door knob. He clenches the door knob tightly as a fights the sobs that want to erupt from his body. No need to cry anymore when it will be over soon. He takes short breaths as he releases the door knob. It has to be done. He has to be done.

He slowly crouches down to the little hole in his bathtub and retrieves his razor. One small stroke of the blade, and all the pain and suffering would go away. One stroke, and the world would be rid of him forever.

It’s the only way out. The only way to escape the pain. The only way for him to escape the dark room.

Ravi doesn’t close his eyes as he does it. He watches as he makes one, long vertical line down his arm. The pain is unbearable. He can’t help the painful groan that leaves his mouth. It’s a pain unlike the other scars. It’s like the pain of stepping on hot lava rocks continuously. But seeing the blood gush from the wound has already started to make him feel lighter, and more disconnected from everything.

He could’ve stopped there and allowed nature to take its course, but he feels like his hand is on autopilot as he makes small horizontal lines across the vertical one. They’re just as deep, causing the same effect as the first, probably speeding up the process actually. He doesn’t react to these new cuts. He merely stares at them, as salty tears fall from his face and land in the bloody wound.

Only a minute later he knows it’s working. He feels himself becoming weaker, _sleepier_. It’s the lightest feeling he’s ever felt in his life. It’s as if he’s starting to float into another realm. He stops staring at the huge gashes on his arm, instead deciding to watch his reflection become hazy. _It’s okay_ , he tells himself. _It’s almost over_.

Ravi doesn’t remember when, but he somehow ends up lying on the floor, barely holding onto his consciousness. He watches the ceiling as black dots dance around his vision starts. His eyelids grow heavy as his breaths become shallow. He can feel himself slowly lifting away, leaving behind the broken boy who was never loved, and never cared for.

Finally, he closes his eyes as he gives in completely, welcoming the darkness with open arms.

* * *

 

Luke’s eyes burn from the three hours of television he just ingested. He is practically bouncing in his seat with excitement from the nerve wrecking show. His hand grasps the armrest in anticipation for each and every plot twist. It’s so mind blowing how one show could contain so much awesomeness. His mind is so full of _Daredevil_ that he can barely make out the voice of Jessie calling his name repeatedly. He doesn’t even notice when she bursts into the theater room, annoyance written all over her face.

“Luke!” She says agitatedly, earning no response from him. His eyes are fixated on the T.V. screen, pay no attention to his surroundings. She rolls her eyes at the expression on his face, groaning as she reaches for one of the many remotes and abruptly turns the television off.

Luke blinks a couple of times as the screen goes completely black before jumping out of his seat. “Hey!” He exclaims to an annoyed Jessie. “I was watching that! And it was almost at the good part!”

“Luke did you apologize to Ravi like I told you to?” Jessie asks in a knowing voice, crossing her arms. She already knows that Luke spent the entire time she was gone watching T.V. instead of doing what she told him to do (no surprise there). She just wants to enjoy the look on his faces when he realizes what he forgot to do.

Luke’s jaw drops. He completely forgot about the episode that happened in the kitchen and what he said to Ravi (in his defense, this season of _Daredevil_ is better than all the others). “Oh. Uhh…”

Jessie shakes her head. “I knew it.” She points out of the theater room in the general direction of the stairs. “March your little butt upstairs right now and apologize to him.”

Now it’s Lukes turn to groan. “ _Jessie_! I promise I’ll make it up to him! But can I please just finish the episode I was watching? I don’t want to risk twitter spoilers and I already know Doug is going to text me about it and ruin the whole season and—”

Luke doesn’t get to finish because Jessie barks, “Now!” and Luke finds himself scurrying out of the room faster than roaches when the lights turn on.

He takes the stairs two at a time, easily skipping the steps. He’s barely out of breath (perks of being a dancer) when he approaches Ravi’s door. He knocks before speaking through it. “Ravi?” He calls. “Listen, I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier. I know you didn’t mean to knock over my iPad. I know it was an accident.” Luke waits, but his words are met with no response. “I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I was honestly just angry and making up bullshit. I’m really sorry.” Still no response. He knocks again. “Come on Ravi! Please open up so we can talk about it.” He pleads, hoping to earn a response from his younger brother. Only silence fills the air. “If you don’t open up, I’m coming in!” He waits barely a second before throwing Ravi’s room door open.

And he is left speechless to what he sees on the other side.

Luke has never seen Ravi’s room in such chaos before. It resembles his room, but less filthy and more overturned. Bed sheets were thrown everywhere. Books and papers were scattered across the floor. Picture frames were broken into pieces. Clothes were thrown about. It looks like a tornado ripped through Ravi’s room, probably taking the small Indian boy with it.

Something is definitely wrong. Ravi would _never_ leave his room in such a mess, under no circumstances. The boy prides himself in keeping his room spotless.

Luke cautiously walks into the room, calling Ravi’s name. The window is closed, so there’s no chance somebody broke in, ransacked the room, and took Ravi. But why else would his room be like this? He looks in Ravi’s closets and checks by Mrs. Kipling’s cage, only to come up empty handed.

He arrives at Ravi’s bathroom last. He jiggles the handle in an attempt to open it, only for the door not to budge. It must be locked. Which must mean that there’s someone on the other side who locked it! “A-ha!” Luke exclaims in victory. “I know you’re in there Ravi!” He continues to jiggle the handle, attempting to open the door. “And if you don’t open up, I’m going to kick the door down! And you know I’ll do it too!” After more unsuccessful jiggling, Luke steps back and kicks the door to the bathroom. It flies open, banging the wall on the inside.

He’s not sure what he expected to see on the other side of the door. Maybe he expected to see Ravi sitting in a corner, unwilling to talk to Luke. Maybe he was expecting to find Ravi getting ready to take a shower, which would explain the locked door. Maybe he expected Ravi to be brushing his teeth, or even taking a crap.

Anything would have been better than what he saw when the door flew open.

Luke’s initial reaction is to jump back. One doesn’t just see a blood body and stand their unaffected. He places his hand on his fast beating heart as his eyes trail over the blood-stained floor. He stands frozen where he is, waiting for his mind to make sense of the scene before him.

It doesn’t take long for the realization of it hits him.

Something drops in the pit of his stomach as everything sets in his mind. “No.” He whispers. He’s whole body is shaking as drops to his knees to examine his brother. “Oh my God.” He whispers as his eyes fall on Ravi’s left arm. Blood gushes out of the open wound that runs deep down Ravi’s forearm. His eyes jump to a razor, resting on the floor next to Ravi. It looks like something ripped out of the razor blade used for shaving. Luke picks up the rusty metal and stares at it, stained with blood. He can’t seem to steady himself as he puts two and two together. He feels like he might just pass out.

He throws the blade aside as he moves closer to his brother. “Ravi?” He whispers, as if his brother is merely sleeping and he’s afraid to wake him. Luke shakes his arm, speaking a little louder. “Ravi?” He sniffs as he grabs the limp boy by the shoulders. “Ravi?” He whimpers out. His vision is blurring and his cheeks are wet. Panic rises through him as he sits on the bathroom floor pleading for his brothers’ life. He feels his life crumbling away as a sob rakes through his body, followed by another, and another.

“Jessie!” He calls at the top of his lungs despite the way his voice wants to break. “Jessie!” His whole body trembles as he shakes his unconscious brother, earning no response from him. He pats Ravi’s face, looking for any possible sign of life. He finds none. “No.” His voice cracks. “Come on man! Please don’t do this!” He pleads. Luke can’t remember the last time he felt so helpless in his life. It’s like he desperately wants do something, _anything_ to make the situation disappear. But there’s nothing he can do. He can only be a bystander and watch as his brother slips away.

Luke can almost hear his heart completely crack as he loses it. “Don’t do this Ravi! Please!” He hears a gasp from behind him and can see out of the corner of his eye Jessie’s blurry figure leaning over Ravi with a hand over her mouth. She shakes him and says something Luke can’t make out.

“Please Ravi!” His voice catches as he hiccups loudly. “Just stay with me _please_!” He’s yelling now. _Why would he stay when you basically told him to go?_ His throat closes up when he remembers the last thing Ravi heard him say. He told Ravi that he was a mistake. He had told Ravi that he ruined Luke’s life. He told Ravi that he wished he was never adopted. He _made_ Ravi watch that video of himself. He made Ravi feel worthless. And over what? A broken object that could always be replaced?

Ravi tried to kill himself under the notion that Luke hates him.

Luke can’t take it. He can’t bear to think of what he’s done to someone he’s held dear to his heart ever since he walked into his life. His sobs grow louder. The panic grows stronger. He can’t move. He can barely breathe. He feels multiple pairs of arms grab him and try to pull him away from Ravi, but he’s got such a strong, death grip on his brother. Finally, he’s yanked hard enough and unclenches Ravi. He yells out uncontrollably, but suddenly feels too weak to fight. He collapses in what he assumes to be Emma’s arms, who holds him tight as his sobs increase, becoming too loud to comprehend what Jessie is saying on the phone.

Through his watery vision, Luke can see Jessie moving around quickly, leaving the phone on speaker. She finds one of Ravi’s towels and presses it against the open wound, trying her best to suppress the flow of blood. She applies pressure to the wound while keeping track of his pulse. Through all of this Luke feels like he’s stuck in a nightmare.

At some point, the paramedics find their way into the bathroom, with gurneys and a bunch of medical equipment following them, making the room feel crowded. They hook Ravi up to machines and tubes, and quickly place gauze and bandages on Ravi’s arm, all soaking through almost immediately. They place him on the gurney and quickly roll him out of the room, into the elevator. Luke follows, half walking and half being dragged by Emma and Zuri.

They all somehow manage to fit into the elevator despite the close proximity and are out of the building doors in minutes. The family follows closely behind the paramedics. The ambulance is parked outside of their building, lights flashing blue and red in the normally serene lobby. The paramedics spend all of two seconds arguing with Jessie over who’s allowed to ride in the ambulance to the hospital (since she wants everyone to be able to go) until she takes one look at how demolished Luke is and thrusts him into the ambulance. She orders Bertram to take Emma and Zuri in the limo before climbing into the ambulance behind Luke. The ambulance wastes no time driving at what must be 100 miles an hour, lights blinking spastically. The paramedics surround Ravi, working like bees on his unconscious body. And on this whole journey, Luke can only think one thing to himself.

_What have I done?_

* * *

 


	2. Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a real tough one to rewrite mainly because I used a lot of incorrect medical terms, and I had to combine two chapters in one and... Yeah. I'm positive this sounds far better than the original one I wrote in 2015.

After speaking to multiple nurses, doctors, and Morgan and Christina, filling out countless paperwork, losing a few hairs probably, and telling the paparazzi and press that they can royally screw themselves, Jessie finds herself all but collapsing into the hospitals cushioned waiting room chair right next to Luke. Her head falls back against the plush seat as she let’s out the breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding. Five years of living in New York, working with the Ross family, and doing everything she could to ensure her kids were happy and safe. Five years of it all, but nothing could have prepared her for any of this.

Jessie leans forward, placing her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She hasn’t had time to fully let the reality of the situation sink in. From the minute she heard Luke’s agonizing screams, she’s been working on pure adrenaline, and has let her tunnel vision guide her. She’s been on autopilot, trying to stop Ravi’s bleeding while also comforting the other three distraught kids, while handling all of the paperwork and adult things. Now that the adrenaline has drained from her body and she’s left to her own thoughts, nothings stopping the haunting memory of Ravi’s ashen body sprawled out on the bathroom floor from creeping into the forefront of her mind.

Blood. So much blood. On Ravi, on the sink, on the floor, on Luke. And that ever so faint pulse that told her he’s not yet gone. Luke’s cries of anguish. The sounds of the EMT’s. All of that deep red blood.

It’s too much. It’s all too much for her to handle. Hot tears prick the back of her eyes and her heart is squeezing itself out of her chest at the onset of a panic attack. The weight of the night wants so badly to weigh done on her, and break her apart. All she can think of his how desperately she wants her dad, how desperately she wants her mom.

_No_ , she mentally slaps herself. _You can’t fall apart. Not when these kids still need you_. Jessie screws her eyes shut and starts doing the breathing exercises her dad taught. “For when things become too much for even you to handle,” he had said, right after her mom passed. She focuses her energy on evening out her breathing and slowing down her heart rate. She can’t afford to fall apart now, not when the people around her need her the most. She has to remain their rock, even though all she really wants to do is sob her eyes out. It’s part of her job, it’s what she signed up for.

It doesn’t make it any less scary though. Seeing her bubbly, intelligent, optimistic, happy Ravi in that lifeless state. That might have been the scariest thing she’s ever seen in her life, and that says a lot coming from an army brat.

Huh. Bubbly. Optimistic. Happy. All things she’s used to describe Ravi since the day she met him. The way his eyes would light up with joy whenever he talked about living in America, or lizards, or anything he was enjoying. The way he got excited over starting school for the first time. The way he loves Mrs. Kippling. The way his laugh brightened his entire face, and the room he was in.

Jessie tries to remember the last time his laugh lit up the room he was in, or the last time his excitement over something caused him to ramble about it for who knows how long.

The worst part is that she can’t remember. And she never even noticed.

Of course, nobody is ever fully aware of the kind of turmoil someone is going through internally. Ravi never showed any sign of depression or suicidal thoughts, at least night when she was around. And if any of the kids noticed something off, she’s sure they would have spoken up. Then again, she should know the kids well enough to detect at least the slightest change in Ravi’s behavior.

When Jessie feels her nerves steadying again, the urge to cry temporarily dissipating, she sits back up with an exhale. One of the nurses told her that Ravi’s cuts, though deep, are manageable enough. He punctured a vein and lost a little more than four pints of blood approximately. The doctors managed to stop the bleeding and stitch up the wound, but the amount of blood was far too severe. They were forced to put Ravi on life support until blood was found to perform a blood transfusion which in itself isn’t guaranteed to save Ravi. The entire thing will probably take five or more hours. Christina and Morgan’s plane is scheduled to land in another eight hours from Berlin. Jessie has to handle everything for the next few hours. Somehow. Some way.

She doesn’t even want to imagine what that poor kid must be going through. Just picture Ravi hooked up to a mechanical ventilator makes Jessie want to throw up her lunch.

Jessie slides down a bit in her seat, her mind set on following Emma and Zuri’s lead in getting some sleep to ensure she has enough energy in a few hours. The two girls sit in a corner, clinging to each other for dear life as they sleep. They must be exhausted, both mentally and physically. They saw far too much tonight. Jessie can’t imagine the amount of trauma they’re going through.

Jessie sighs as she shuts her eyes, but the pop back open at the sight of Luke in her peripheral. The look on his face is distant, as if he’s lost himself in some far-off place, and he has no sense of reality. He hasn’t moved much since they got here. He’s been sitting in the same position, with his legs clutched tightly to his chest, for the past hour. He looks as though he’s in a trauma induced trance.

_Poor Luke_ , she thinks, abandoning any idea she had of sleeping. Luke must be having a difficult time dealing with everything since he’s the one that found Ravi in the first place. The blood curdling scream plays in her mind again. She shakes her head, willing herself to focus.

The crying has made Luke’s face a little puffy and his eyes bloodshot, and the stress appears to have somehow aged him a few years. Jessie wraps her arm around his shoulders and squeezes. He jumps at the sudden contact, taking his eyes off the wall and looking at Jessie’s hand on his shoulder like it’s a foreign object. “You should try to get some sleep Luke.” She says softly. “We’re gonna be here for a while.”

Luke says nothing. He takes his eyes off of Jessie’s hand and likes down at his lap as he shakes his head no. The lump in his throat grows as he swallows hard.

“He’s going to be receiving a blood transfusion.” Jessie tries again, desperate to get something out of the teen. “It’s gonna be another five hours before we hear any news. You should rest in the meantime.” She still earns no response from him, but she tries again. “I’m no doctor or expert in any of this, but receiving a blood transfusion must be a good thing, right? And the doctors are going to try their absolute best to do everything they can for Ravi.” She leaves out the part where Ravi’s fate still isn’t guaranteed.

Luke squeezes his legs closer to him in response. Jessie sighs. She’s never seen Luke this vulnerable, or this broken before. It truly breaks her already trembling heart. “I know you’re scared Luke.” She turns in her seat so she’s facing him. “We all are. But staying up all night isn’t going to help anyone.”

“I can’t,” Luke’s voices cracks. He clears his throat and takes a deep breath before continuing, “I can’t go to sleep.” He doesn’t move his eyes from his lap. Jessie watches him with intent, willing him to say something else. “I-I, I just can’t.” His voice is shaky now as he runs a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. “I can’t.” He mumbles.

Jessie nods. “Do you want me to stay up with you and keep you company?”

Luke finds it increasingly hard to swallow back his tears as the lump in his throat grows. He starts trembling again, his fingers shaking uncontrollably in their tight grasp around his legs. No, he doesn’t want Jessie to keep him company. He doesn’t want anyone to keep him company. He just wants to disappear from existence, and seclude himself from everything. From the shame and guilt and self-loathing he feels. His lower lip trembles. “It’s my fault.” He mumbles.

Jessie is taken aback. _His fault?_ “What?”

Luke tries his best to form words but his throat closes up. His voice comes out like a squeak as the first tear falls. He doesn’t move to dry it. He lets it roll down his face and fall into the fabric of his shirt. He watches as it soaks into the small fibers of the cotton, fading to a mere silhouette.

Jessie tries to speak again. “Luke—”

“I-I told him that h-he ruined my life a-a-a-nd our family.” Luke stutters as a second tear falls down his face. “I said th-that our lives w-were better before h-he came to our family, and I—” he chokes on the last word, wiping away at the tear. “This whole thing is my fault.”

Jessie shakes her head, understanding what’s been eating at him. “Luke that’s not true—”

“H-he did this because of me.”

“I caused all of this.”

“No, Luke—”

“It’s because of me!” Luke loses the strength to fight the sobs as he collapses into a fit of tears. Jessie feels her suppressed emotions rising as she watches Luke sob before her, letting out everything he has been holding back. “I told him all this-this bullshit that I didn’t even mean!” He hiccups after every other word. “A-a-nd I make fun of him and treat him like _crap_ —” a vicious sob rakes his body. “Calling him weak and a loser and letting everyone else do it too! And I-I—” His whole body is visibly shaking. The more he speaks, the more he hates himself for everything.

“Luke stop it!” Jessie speaks up. “Stop blaming yourself. It’s not your fault at all.”

“I made him think that he’s not loved! I made him think I hate him!” He ignores Jessie and continues rambling, his voice becoming louder with every word. “Ravi tried killed himself thinking that I hate him! He tried to commit suicide because he thought I hated him!” Jessie doesn’t have the heart to shush him anymore as he breaks down. “What kind of brother am I? What kind of _person_ am I?” He shakes his head and covers his face with his hands, allowing the sobs to overtake him. _How could I do this? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Jessie wraps her arms around Luke, pulling him into a tight, comforting embrace. Luke clings onto her with a death grip, sobbing relentlessly into her chest. He feels so weak, so numb, so void of any life. Jessie rubs his back, whispering soothing words to him as he cries in her arms. She rests her chin on top of his head as she tries to get her messy thoughts together. “Luke,” her voice breaks and she clears her throat, “Luke, you can’t blame yourself for any of this. None of us know the true reason why Ravi felt the need to do this.”

Luke bites his quivering lip before he speaks. “But I had to have caused it. All those things I said and did to him…” he trails off.

Jessie sniffs, her eyes filling with water. She can’t muster up the energy to hold back anymore tears. If they fall, so be it. “I know it might seem like it’s because of you, but it’s impossible for this to be fully your fault.” She runs her fingers through his hair, his breaths becoming steadier with each stroke. She allows one tear to roll down her face as she speaks. “This isn’t something that’s the result of only today. This is something that has probably been building up in Ravi for a while.” She sniffs as she wipes away tears on Luke’s cheeks. “Trust me when I say this. It’s not just you that’s pushed him to this point. It’s all of us. Everyone that’s been a part of Ravi’s life in some way has caused him to fall into a depression that’s so deep, it made him want to die.

“I know how much you love Ravi.” She continues after taking a second to dry a new fallen tear.  “I see how protective of him you are, even if you don’t notice yourself. You’re an amazing brother Luke. To _all_ of your siblings. So please try not to be too hard on yourself. You just made a mistake.” She gives him a squeeze. “We all make mistakes. The important thing is that we learn from them and never repeat them.”

Luke nods, trying to let Jessie’s words calm him. In truth, he hasn’t taken the time to look at the bigger picture, his mind content on blaming himself for Ravi’s suicide attempt. He knows he definitely plays a huge part in everything (because how can he not), but to what extent? Was this something Ravi’s always felt, and all Luke really did was push him over the edge? And if so, how long has he felt this way? Why has he never said anything?

Luke let’s out another sob. “I’m scared Jessie.” He buries his face deeper into Jessie’s chest as she tightens her arms around him. The chances that Ravi might not survive the surgery are still high, and the idea that Luke will never see his brother again is too much to handle.

“I know Luke.” Jessie’s voice cracks on his name as she rests her head in his hair. She love’s Ravi like her own child. He’s probably the sweetest, smartest boy she’s ever met. He’s such an amazing kid, and she feels so attached to him. It’s hard not to love someone like him. With that being said, it’s hard to lose someone like him. “So am I.”

* * *

 

Luke is slowly brought out of his dreamless sleep when someone softly shakes his shoulder. He groans in protest because he’s comfortable and still so tired and _boy_ does his head hurt. But the shaking doesn’t stop, and he finally forces his eyes open. He blinks as he struggles to remember the previous night. All he’s fully aware of is his pounding headache and how exhausted he is. _And_ the strong warmth he’s engulfed in. He looks around him, noticing the plush, velvety chair he’s curled up in. He squints at the walls, the whiteness of them doing nothing for his head. He can vaguely hear people walking from place to place, discussing what must be important details to each other. He can hear small and distant hospital sounds; beeping, buzzing, wiring, groaning, moaning.

Hospital…

_Hospital_!

The events from the night before finally come back to Luke, and the exhaustion morphs into panic, anxiety, and guilt.

A rude awakening indeed.

Luke tries to sit up, but the pair of arms wrapped around him prevents him from moving from the somewhat comfortable position. He rubs his puffy eyes, not at all surprised that he fell asleep coddled in Jessie’s arms like a baby after bawling his eyes out for what felt like hours. That must be why he’s sporting a splitting headache between his eyes. And why his neck feels incredibly stiff.  

He finally sits up with a pained yawn, breaking the hold Jessie has around him and waking her up as well. She sits up with a start, eyes wide and nostrils flared as she looks around in a panic.

“The doctors want to talk to us Jessie.” The two look up at the sound of Emma’s soft and shallow voice. The expression on her face is pretty much blank. Her usual bouncy giddiness is replaced by empty features, red rimmed eyes and a pale complexion. Like she’s a ghost of herself.

Luke doubts he looks any better.

Jessie and Luke turn to the entrance of the room, where two doctors and a nurse stand, watching the family expectantly. Jessie doesn’t allow herself more time to fully wake up. She’s out of her seat in seconds and making her way to the doctors. Luke, Emma, and Zuri stagger behind her, the tension becoming thick enough to cut off the oxygen supply. Luke wrings his hands together in an attempt to bring feeling back into his shaking fingers. The fear he felt last night is _nothing_ compared to the way his heart threatens to break open his chest now.

The first doctor, a middle-aged Asian woman, greets the family with a very unsatisfyingly neutral half-smile. “Good to see you all up. We didn’t want to deliver any news without all of you awake, or without an adult present. I’m Dr. Sato, and this is my colleague Dr. Lauder.” She gestures to the other doctor and extends a hand to Jessie.

“Jessie Prescott.” Jessie’s shakes both of their hands.

“Alright, and you are all here for Ravi Ross, correct?” Dr. Sato starts flipping through the folder in her hand.

Jessie nods. “Right.”

“Alrighty then.” The doctor continues to flip through the folder. Each second she spends flipping feels like an eternity as the tension and anxiety builds. It’s painful, this waiting game. As if the universe is aware of how badly they want… _need_ to hear the news about their brother, but takes pleasure in their suffering. It’s cruel to say the least

Finally, Dr. Sato mumbles a serious of unintelligible things under her breathe before finally addressing the family. “So, as you already know, Ravi’s condition was quite severe when he came to us. He had already lost a little more than 40% of blood due to his lacerations, which is difficult to treat as is. His heart was forced to work overtime to pump oxygen to the rest of his body, and the stress of this caused him to go into cardiac arrest.”

“What does that mean?” Zuri’s voice is low and uneven.

Dr. lauder spoke this time. “It means his heart inevitably stopped for some time.”

Luke forgets to breathe, and he's absolutely sure he’s going to pass out at any moment.

“However,” Dr. Sato continues, “we managed to bring him back and put him on life support until we acquired Ravi’s blood type, which was fairly easy because is blood type is AB negative, the universal recipient. He’s breathing on his own now, and seems to be in a stable condition.”

A huge wave of relief washes over the group, the weight of the inevitable being lifted from their shoulders. Luke let’s out the breath he was holding in. He feels like kissing the freaking ground the doctors walk on. _He’s okay. Ravi is okay._

“Thank you so much Doctor.” Jessie breathes shakily, a hand placed on her heart. “You don’t know how relieving that us for all of us to hear. Are we allowed to see him yet?”

“At the moment we can only allow a parent or guardian to see him.” Dr. Sato says. “Once Ravi is awake and we can assess him thoroughly, he can have other visitors. For the time being however it can only be you Ms. Prescott.”

The panic that flashes behind Jessies eyes hopefully goes undetected by everyone. She swallows past the lump developing in her throat as she turns to the kids standing behind her, all in varying degrees of dishevelment. Emma with her matted bun and smudged makeup. Zuri’s puffy eyes and chewed nails. Luke’s hallow eyes and ashen complexion, still drowning in guilt. He’s breakdown the night before replays itself in her mind, leaving a chill in her spine. The kids have never been in states like this before, and it tears Jessie apart.

How can she leave them alone when they clearly need her?

“Is there any way we can all see him together?” Jessie asks. “The kids, they’ve been through a lot, and I really don’t feel comfortable leaving them alone—”

“It’s okay Jessie.” Emma interrupts. Jessie stares at her wide eyed. “We’ll be fine. Ravi needs someone there with him when he wakes up. We’ll be okay on our own until then.” The smile she gives Jessie is water, but it’s the first time Jessie has seen her step up and take charge like that. The tears spring to Jessie’s eyes before she knows it, and she’s pulling the three into a hug.

“Stay with each other, okay?” Jessie whispers, pulling away. “I’ll come for you guys as soon as he’s awake. Call me if anything.” She gives them one last smile, wiping away the tear rolling down Zuri’s cheek, before turning to follow the doctors. She tries not to think of what Ravi will look like when she seems him. The images she’s had conjured in her mind for the past few hours is haunting enough. Instead, she focuses on the fact that the small Indian boy will be okay. He’s alive and breathing. At the moment that’s all that matters.

Before turning the corner to follow the doctors down the hall, she turns back to the three siblings she’s being forced to leave behind. The stand with their arms around each other, holding each other close. Holding themselves up. Watching the Ross siblings be so supportive of each other is a sight Jessie has only seen a handful of times. These moments are always so rare, and so subtle, that you have to be paying close attention in order to catch it. For the first time in a while, they’re openly being there for each other, letting each other know that they’re not alone in this.

If only Ravi could be there too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bye Felicia


	3. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus

Hi

This is not an update. This story is going under a hiatus and a major construction. I started this story with a pebble of an idea, and well I'm not satisfied with how it started out. So I'm going to give that pebble some TLC and let it become a full grown tree of a story that I'm fully satisfied with. Please be patient. The jist of the story will essentially be the same, but with some editting, rewritting, and better content. I will be taking this version of the story down soon, but once I start with the new version I will be uploading that. Hope you guys understand. :)

**Author's Note:**

> -Bye Felicia


End file.
